Hoyoung/Skills
Anima Thief |- | |Bravado |Passive |Ignore a portion of enemy’s defense and inflict more damage against enemies that have full HP. |- | |Return to Cheong-woon |Active |Return to Cheong-woon Valley. |-160001075 | |Shapeshift |Active |Hides your Anima ears, tail, and stripes to conceal where you're from. Use the skill again to restore these features. |-160001005 | |Exclusive Spell |Active |Level: 1 Increases the Attack Power and Magic ATT of all nearby characters. Cooldown: 2 hrs |-160000000 | |Spirit Affinity |Passive |Harness your natural affinity as an Anima to increase the duration of your summons. |-160000076 | |Fiend Seal |Passive |As Taotie devours more spirits, his power grows... and so does yours. |} Hoyoung (I) |-164000010 | |Talisman Energy |Passive |Successful hits with Heaven, Earth, and Humanity skills charge your Talisman Energy. You can use Talisman Energy to use Talisman skills. You can have a maximum of 100 Talisman Energy. Right-click to toggle the Talisman Energy fully charge visual effect. |-164001000 | |Humanity: As-You-Will Fan |Active |Skill Swings a massive fan. Enemies hit directly by the fan take greater damage. |-164001001 | |Talisman: Evil-Sealing Gourd |Active |Skill Summons a gourd that swallows enemies. Press the skill key a second time to launch any enemies in the gourd. Cannot swallow boss monsters, stationary monsters, or enemies 11+ levels higher than you. If you swallow enemies and do not launch them for a certain time, they will be launched automatically. |-164001003 | |Graceful Flight |Active |Leap with such grace that you could balance on a single blade of grass. Use while midair to jump. Can be used twice before touching the ground again. The jump distance and height increase with the skill level. |-164001004 | |Nimbus Cloud |Active |You faced a great trial and gained the power to summon the Nimbus Cloud. Hold down the skill key while airborne to summon the Nimbus Cloud. You can also hold the jump and up arrow key together. While on the Nimbus Cloud, use the arrow keys to fly. Right-click to lock command. |-164000011 | |Light Steps |Passive |Harnesses mind-over-matter to make your body light and swift. |-164000012 | |Shrouding Mist |Passive |Protects you from enemy attacks as though you were enshrouded in mist. |} Hoyoung (II) |-164101000 | |Earth: Ground-Shattering Wave |Active |Skill Kicks the ground to unleash a shockwave along the surface. Can only be used while on the ground. After casting, press the forward arrow key and the skill key again to link into Ground-Shattering Wave (True), charging forward. If you do not do this, it will link into Ground-Shattering Wave (Clone) instead. |-164100000 | |Ground-Shattering Wave (Clone/True) |Active |This skill shares its skill level with Earth: Ground-Shattering Wave.. Ride a shockwave to charge forward. Ground-Shattering Wave (Clone) is unaffected by attack reflection. |-164101003 | |Talisman: Clone |Active |Skill Conjures a clone to trick enemies with sly attacks. For the duration of this skill, when you attack enemies, a clone will appear and attack nearby enemies. Attacks from installation skills or summoned minions will not create a clone. Talisman: Clone is unaffected by attack reflection. |-164101005 | |Ritual Fan Acceleration |Active |Uses MP to increase the attack speed of your Ritual Fan for a short time. Required Skill: Ritual Fan Mastery Lv. 5 |-164100010 | |Ritual Fan Mastery |Passive |Increase Ritual Fan Mastery and Attack Power. Level 10 required to learn Advanced Ritual Fan Mastery. |-164100006 | |Out of Sight |Passive |After a clone attack, hide yourself in darkness. While hidden, you cannot be hit by enemies. Using an attack skill will reveal you. |-164100011 | |Third Eye |Passive |Opens your mind’s eye, allowing you to see through the enemies’ weaknesses. |-164100012 | |Heavenly Body |Passive |Attunes your bodies to the heavens, granting greater control over Nimbus Cloud. |-164100013 | |Fortune Fitness |Passive |Bulks up your "Luck" muscle. |} Hoyoung (III) |-164110014 | |Scroll Energy |Passive |You have learned how to use Scroll Skills from your master’s spell book. Use Talisman Skills to gain Scroll Energy. |-164111000 | |Heaven: Iron Fan Gale |Active |Skill Summons a giant fan and blows a gale downward. Press the forward key and the skill key again to use Iron Fan Gale (True), leaping forward. Otherwise, this skill will link into Iron Fan Gale (Clone), sending a clone to attack. |-164110000 | |Iron Fan Gale (Clone/True) |Active |This skill shares its skill level with Heaven: Iron Fan Gale.. After using Heaven: Iron Fan Gale, leaps forward to stomp on enemies. A successful Iron Fan Gale (True) attack will cause you to rebound off the enemy back into the air. Iron Fan Gale (Clone) is unaffected by attack reflection. |-164111003 | |Earth: Stone Tremor |Active |Skill Slams the ground hard, causing massive stones to jut out from the earth. Can only be used while on ground. Press the left or right arrow key along with the skill key again to link into Stone Tremor (True), teleporting in that direction. If you do not link into Stone Terror (True), it will link into Stone Tremor (Clone) and send a clone to attack, instead. |-164110003 | |Stone Tremor (Clone/True) |Active |This skill shares its skill level with Earth: Stone Tremor. After using Earth: Stone Tremor, teleports to one end of the rock outcropping and shatters it. When using Stone Tremor (True), you can use the arrow keys to select whether you move left or right. When using Stone Tremor (Clone), you will only move forward. Stone Tremor (Clone) is unaffected by attack reflection. |-164111007 | |Talisman: Seeking Ghost Flame |Active |Skill Conjures a living flame to chase and attack enemies. The flame attacks a target, pauses in place, and then finds a new target to attack. Seeking Ghost Flame is unaffected by attack reflection. |-164111008 | |Scroll: Degeneration |Active |Skill A mysterious light shines from your scroll, transforming enemies into frogs, bugs, and other vermin. When the light touches an enemy, it is reflected onto other nearby enemies, transforming a multitude of enemies. Boss monsters cannot be transformed. |-164110010 | |Attainment |Passive |Cultivates a deep understanding to increase the damage of your skills. Level 19 required to learn Enlightenment. |-164110011 | |Asura |Passive |Learn the battle techniques of the Asura. |-164110012 | |Diamond Body |Passive |Makes your body unbreakable like diamond. |-164110013 | |Balanced Breath |Passive |Achieves balance between Heaven, Earth, and Humanity through your breathing. Restores HP and MP whenever you get your attribute combo to stage 3. |} Hoyoung (IV) |-164121000 | |Heaven: Consuming Flames |Active |Skill Fans the flames of destruction. Can only be used while airborne. Press the up arrow key and skill key again to link into Consuming Flames (True), launching yourself further into the air. If you do not link into Consuming Flames (True), it will link into Consuming Flames (Clone), sending a clone instead. Not affected by cooldown reset. |-164120000 | |Consuming Flames (Clone/True) |Active |This skill shares its skill level with Heaven: Consuming Flames. After using Heaven: Consuming Flames, soars into the air and creates a burst of fire. Consuming Flames (Clone) is unaffected by attack reflection. |-164121003 | |Humanity: Gold-Banded Cudgel |Active |Skill Summons the weapon of an ancient sage, delivering quick blows to your enemies. The final blow does not charge Talisman Energy. |-164121005 | |Thousand-Ton Stone |Active |Transforms into a thousand-ton stone and drops down from the sky to crush enemies on the ground. Can only be used while airborne. Can be used by pressing the skill key or by tapping the down arrow key twice. Can only damage enemies that are in range at the time of casting. Can be used while you are using Heaven: Iron Fan Gale, Iron Fan Gale (True), Heaven: Consuming Flames, or Consuming Flames (True). Right-click to lock command. |-164121006 | |Talisman: Warp Gate |Active |Skill Summons a warp gate. Press the skill key again while the gate is active to mark your location and teleport to the gate. Use the skill again while near the gate to teleport back to your marked location. |-164121008 | |Scroll: Star Vortex |Active |Skill Summons a swarm of colorful but deadly flowers. While this skill is active, your attacks summon butterflies to attack your enemies. Scroll: Butterfly Dream is unaffected by attack reflection. |-164121007 | |Scroll: Butterfly Dream |Active |Skill Summons a swarm of colorful but deadly flowers. While this skill is active, your attacks summon butterflies to attack your enemies. Scroll: Butterfly Dream is unaffected by attack reflection. |-164121009 | |Anima Warrior |Active | |-164121010 | |Anima Hero's Will |Active | |-164120010 | |Advanced Ritual Fan Mastery |Passive |Increases Ritual Fan Mastery, Attack Power, and Final Damage. Required Skill: Ritual Fan Mastery Lv. 10 |-164120011 | |Enlightenment |Passive |Master the inner workings of your techniques. Required Skill: Attainment Lv. 10 |-164120012 | |Dragon's Eye |Passive |When painting a dragon, the eyes are the final touch that brings it to life. So have you put the final touch on your training. |} Hyper Skills |-164120031 | |Empowered Harmony |Passive |Increases the damage of Humanity: As-You-Will Fan, Ground-Shattering Wave skills, Iron Fan Gale skills, Stone Tremor skills, Consuming Flames skills, and Humanity: Gold-Banded Cudgel. |-164120032 | |Piercing Harmony |Passive |Increases the defense ignored by Humanity: As-You-Will Fan, Ground-Shattering Wave skills, Iron Fan Gale skills, Stone Tremor skills, Consuming Flames skills, and Humanity: Gold-Banded Cudgel. |-164120033 | |Boss Rush Harmony |Passive |Increases the boss damage of Humanity: As-You-Will Fan, Ground-Shattering Wave skills, Iron Fan Gale skills, Stone Tremor skills, Consuming Flames skills, and Humanity: Gold-Banded Cudgel. |-164120034 | |Empowered Gourd |Passive |Increases the damage of Talisman: Evil-Sealing Gourd. |-164120035 | |Guardbreaking Clones |Passive |Increases the defense ignored by Talisman: Clone and Sage: Clone Rampage. |-164120036 | |Hasty Ghost Flame |Passive |Reduces the interval between attacks made by the Seeking Ghost Flame. |-164120037 | |Empowered Degeneration |Passive |Increases the damage of Scroll: Degeneration. |-164120038 | |Butterfly Rush |Passive |Increases the Boss Damage for Scroll: Butterfly Dream. |-164120039 | |Hasty Vortex |Passive |Reduces the interval between attacks made by Scroll: Star Vortex. |-164121041 | |Sage: Tai Yu's Miracle Tonic |Active |Takes a sip of medicine stolen from your master's stash. Restores Talisman Energy and Scroll Energy over time. Not affected by cooldown reset. |-164121042 | |Sage: Dream of Shangri-La |Active |Transports you into a scroll featuring a beautiful vista, giving you a moment of respite in battle. If you don't use the full skill duration, then this skill's cooldown will be reduced. Not affected by cooldown reset. Can be used while airborne or while using 1st to 4th job skills. |-164121043 | |Sage: Tai Yu Clone |Active |Transforms one of your clones into a clone of your master, who then proceeds to nag your enemies' ears off. Stuns targets. The stun's duration increases when there are fewer enemies in range. Targets cannot be stunned by Sage: Tai Yu Clone or other skills again for 90 sec. |} V Skills |-400041048 | |Sage: Clone Rampage |Active |Draws the powers of the Talisman: Clone to its limits, raining a barrage of clones on enemies. Greatly increases the Attack Power and number of clones created with Talisman: Clone. Can only be used while Talisman: Clone is active. While this skill is active, Talisman: Clone's duration will not decrease. Required Skill: Talisman: Clone Lv. 20 |-400041050 | |Scroll: Tiger of Songyu |Active |Skill Summons the guardian of Mt. Songyu, a giant tiger spirit. Whenever you achieve an attribute combo stage 3, the tiger gives out a mighty roar to shake heaven, earth, and your enemies. Scroll: Tiger of Songyu is unaffected by attack reflection. |-400041052 | |Sage: Wrath of Gods |Active |Calls upon the gods of an unknown place and time. Temporarily increases your damage and the gods join in your attacks after every few attacks. Use the skill a second time to summon the gods' full power in a massive attack. Sage: Wrath of Gods is unaffected by attack reflection. |} Category:Hoyoung Skills